Notre Destin
by Delicious Meat
Summary: "Tu sais, j'ai toujours cherché à dévier mon destin, à le contourner... Mais au fond, il me rattrape toujours, et en cherchant à m'en éloigner, je t'ai rencontré. J'ai su, tout de suite, qu'on était fait l'un pour l'autre." Ses belles paroles auront eu raison de moi.
1. Notre première rencontre

**Disclaimer :** Naruto ne m'appartient en rien, Masashi Kishimoto en est l'heureux père.

**Note :** Bonjour à tous, voici ma première fiction intitulée : _Notre destin_. Elle est donc en plusieurs chapitres dont les publications seront (je l'avoue) un peu irrégulières. Sachant que je dois continuer mes études qui prennent un temps fou... J'espère que vous l'apprécierez et que vous me donnerez votre avis. Ci-dessous le premier chapitre. À tantôt.

* * *

><p><em>Première rencontre<em>

J'entre dans ma chambre plongée dans l'obscurité pour découvrir un album photo sur mon lit. Sûrement oublié la veille, alors que je sortais les poubelles. Ces derniers jours il fait plutôt froid. L'hiver s'installe rapidement et mes souvenirs renaissent de leurs cendres. Je me penche pour attraper une photo particulière. Nous sommes tous les deux, assis sur ton lit, dans ta chambre. Souriant. Ton frère l'avait prise en traître, s'attirant tes foudres. Qu'est-ce que j'avais ri...

J'ai rencontré la personne la plus indispensable à ma vie en hiver. Dis comme ça, ça paraît stupide hein ? J'ai l'impression de ressembler à une adolescente qui raconte son premier amour, et pourtant, c'est totalement vrai. Cette personne a totalement changé ma vie. Notre destin. Pour pouvoir vous raconter mon histoire, je dois sûrement commencer par le début, au risque de vous perdre... C'était 7 ans auparavant.

Nous étions une bande de copains au lycée, tous en dernière année. Je souhaitais poursuivre mes études dans la santé, plus particulièrement en médecine. J'étais extrêmement motivé et j'avais les capacités. La motivation était mon moteur et rendait les choses inaccessibles totalement abordables. Les autres, eux, me prenaient pour un fou avec une ambition un peu trop grande pour mon intellect... Mais j'allais leur prouver le contraire.

À ce moment-là, j'étais avec ma petite-amie depuis 3 ans. Elle était très populaire. Son caractère timide en faisait craquer plus d'un. On disait de moi que j'avais de la chance. Certains disaient qu'Hinata ne me méritait pas, d'autres que nous formions un couple parfait. Je me pensais amoureux, comme tous les jeunes garçons avec leur première copine. Toutes mes premières fois, je les lui ai consacrées. Premier rendez-vous, premier baiser, première dispute... Tout y passait. Je lui faisais confiance et c'était réciproque. C'était une fille très douce et gentille. Son regard était protecteur, comme s'il chérissait tout ce qu'il trouvait sur son chemin. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient lisses, parfaits, soyeux. Sa peau, blanche sans aucune imperfection... Et son sourire illuminant. Oui, je comprends aisément pourquoi je me suis cru amoureux. J'étais indéniablement attiré par elle, par ce qu'elle dégageait... Mais cela n'était pas assez. Il me manquait quelque chose...

Nous allions dans un bar, près de notre lycée, après les cours pour pouvoir nous détendre. Hinata et moi main dans la main, les autres suivant derrière. Les conversations fusaient de tous les coins joyeuses et impertinentes... Tout allait bien. Ino tirait les cheveux de Kiba, Shikamaru baillait près de Chôji qui entamait son énième paquet de chips de la journée. Le bar n'étant pas bondé nous avions la place de nous installer tranquillement en continuant de parler de tout et de rien...

« ... Et c'est là qu'Ino a complètement pété les plombs et a hurlé sur Tenten qui comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, la pauvre vous auriez dû voir sa tête ! »

« Kiba, je te jure que si tu ne fermes pas ta grande bouche, ce ne sont pas te cheveux qui vont souffrir, idiot ! » Hurla-t-elle 'délicatement'.

Ino lui tira gentiment les joues, si on pouvait appeler ça gentiment, alors que Shikamaru tentait de les séparer et que Chôji riait dans son coin. Je souriais doucement devant leurs chamailleries quotidiennes, mais quelque chose me gênait cette fois-ci. Une sorte d'impression. Je sentais un regard sur moi. Hinata aussi avait l'air de sentir quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Elle me serra la main et me sourit. Je lui rendis son sourire avant de me lever pour sortir devant le bar. Les autres ne s'en formalisèrent pas, ayant l'habitude je suppose, ils continuèrent leur discussion. Bizarrement cette impression persista. Alors que je sortais une cigarette de mon paquet, la porte du bar s'ouvrit derrière moi.

Il venait d'en sortir. Son regard était transperçant. Je ne m'étais pas senti aussi vulnérable depuis un certain temps... J'en avais même oublié d'allumer cigarette. Je me suis donc décalé de quelques pas pour le laisser prendre place à côté de moi, il sortit lui aussi une cigarette d'un paquet d'une différente marque. Je le fixais toujours, et sentant sûrement mon regard sur lui. Il leva les yeux pour rencontrer les miens. Encore une fois, je fus sans voix. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir charbon, envoûtant, déstabilisant, ses cheveux, qui avait l'air aussi indomptables que les miens –soit dit en passant-, fins et longs tout aussi noirs caressant son front au gré du vent... M'entraînant dans un tout autre univers... Je continuai mon inspection en passant sur son nez, fin, droit, pointu. Un nez parfait en somme. En continuant, je tombe sur ses lèvres, rosées, légèrement pulpeuse. Alors que je sombrais dans mes pensées, ses lèvres formèrent un sourire avant de s'ouvrir pour laisser échapper quelques mots.

« Hey, hum, tu aurais du feu s'il te plaît ? Mon briquet ne marche plus. »

« Hein ? » Je m'étais senti extrêmement stupide en entendant ma propre réponse sortir de ma bouche.

Sa voix était fluette, presque fragile, comme s'il ne parlait pas, ou peu. Je n'avais pas écouté un traitre mot de ce qu'il me demandait, ce qui le fit sourire plus franchement.

« Du feu s'il te plaît ? » Demanda-t-il de nouveau en montrant sa cigarette du doigt.

« Ah ! Euh, oui... Tiens ! » Bredouillais-je

Tandis que le briquet passait de ma main à la sienne, je sentis un frisson incontrôlable me parcourir le corps. Il avait les doigts fins. Tout chez lui me rendait fou. Je n'ai jamais vu une personne aussi impressionnante. L'aura qu'il dégageait suffisait à m'envoûter. La cigarette enfin allumée, le briquet de retour dans ma main, il recommença à parler, me laissant le plaisir de le dévisager une énième fois, oubliant ma propre cigarette dans mon autre main, toujours intact.

« Merci », il prit quelques secondes pour expirer la fumée avant de continuer, « je ne savais pas comment t'aborder, ça fait un moment que je te vois dans ce bar en fait ».

« Comment ça ? » Il avait piqué ma curiosité. Un homme tel que lui ? Me regardait moi ?

« Eh bien, tu as l'air différent, » il sourit une nouvelle fois, cette fois-ci avec une lueur amusée dans les yeux, « comment t'appelles-tu ? »

« Ehh ! Naruto ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! On t'attend, les commandes sont prêtes !»

Kiba venait d'ouvrir la porte à la volée, me surprenant. Je les avais oubliés... Oublier ses propres amis, ainsi que sa petite amie... C'était possible ça ? L'homme face à moi soupira doucement, ayant une expression indéchiffrable, irrité et triste je dirais. Je me retournai rapidement pour lui dire que j'arrivais, avant de faire face de nous nouveau à cet inconnu.

« Dommage, Na-ru-to. J'aurais aimé faire plus ample connaissance. » Il tira de nouveau sur sa cigarette, expirant la fumée en l'air, regardant le ciel. « Il va sûrement pleuvoir ce soir », ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur moi, « à demain. »

Il me fit un signe de la main avant de tourner les talons et partir sans un mot de plus. Mon cœur se mit à battre très rapidement, comme si j'avais retenu ma respiration durant toute notre conversation. Sa silhouette était élancée et fine, habillé tout de noir il était facilement distinguable au loin. Je restais quelqu'un à le regarder jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au coin d'une rue. Serrant les mains, je remarquai la cigarette toujours intact, quoiqu'un peu abîmée maintenant, dans ma main... J'en avais oublié la raison de ma sortie. Qui était-il ? Que me voulait-il ?

J'entendis Kiba râler de nouveau et décidai de les rejoindre, toujours dans mes pensées. Hinata me demanda si j'allais bien. Bien évidemment que non, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à lui dire qu'un mystérieux inconnu venait totalement de me chambouler. Je le souris donc avant de l'embrasser. Elle me répondit timidement. Bizarrement, ce baiser avait un goût fade. Le changement venait déjà de commencer. Que m'avais-tu fait hein ?

Le café sur la table devint largement plus intéressant que tout le reste. Je décidai de le boire d'une traite m'attirant des regards curieux. Ils avaient vu notre échange.

Je souris en repensant à notre première rencontre. Cet hiver-là, en 2007. J'avais 18 ans, et je venais de tomber amoureux d'un parfait inconnu, de toi. Je ramasse les photos éparpillées un peu partout avant de les remettre dans l'album et de le ranger dans le placard. Un petit soupire m'échappe. Cette nuit va être longue mon amour.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Note :<strong> C'était le premier chapitre de Notre Destin ! Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez trouvé court ? Ou trop rapide ? Dîtes moi et j'essayerai de m'améliorer. En espérant qu'il vous ait plu ! Bisous !

_DM  
><em>


	2. Connaissance

**Disclaimer :** Naruto ne m'appartient en rien, Masashi Kishimoto en est l'heureux père.

**Note :** Salut tout le monde, j'ai vu que le premier chapitre avait plu dans l'ensemble ! Je suis très contente et tenait à vous remercier ! Ça me motive à continuer cette histoire qui me tient vraiment à cœur. Voici donc le second chapitre, en espérant qu'il plaise tout aussi bien que le premier ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><em>Connaissance<em>

Les marches de l'escalier en bois massif grincent sous mes pieds alors que je descends au sous-sol. Je suis de nouveau seul dans cette trop grande maison qui est censée nous appartenir, à tous les deux. La pièce est sombre mais cela ne me gêne pas. Je me dirige vers la table au centre, sur celle-ci se trouve ton paquet de cigarettes. Je grimace, n'aimant pas spécialement cette marque. Même nos goûts pour le tabac divergent, ironique n'est-ce pas ? Ah Sasuke... Quand reviendras-tu ? C'est sûrement égoïste de ma part de te réclamer alors que tu as dit de toi-même avoir besoin de prendre l'air... Mais je ne peux me passer de toi aussi longtemps.

Je sors une cigarette de ton paquet et la porte à ma bouche. Ces derniers temps je préfère rester dans le sous-sol, la maison vide me rappelant à quel point ton absence me pèse. L'odeur de la fumée se répand lentement dans la pièce, me remplissant les poumons. Dehors la pluie s'écrase fortement sur les carreaux. Je lève les yeux sur le plafond et expire la fumée en souriant. C'était sous la pluie que nous nous sommes revus après notre rencontre... Un petit rire m'échappe, je ressemblais à un abruti, la journée avait tellement mal commencée et pourtant, tu as su me la rendre parfaite.

Le matin même, je pestais contre le temps qui était passé d'un soleil étincelant à une pluie torrentielle. Le ciel était gris, avec quelques teintes d'orange. Étrangement, j'étais resté plusieurs minutes à observer ce paysage assez surprenant, ne comprenant pas ce qui m'arrivait. Son visage ne voulait pas quitter mon esprit, j'avais passé une nuit blanche des plus horribles. Les questions fusaient de plus belle me faisant me retourner dans tous les sens. Ah pour sûr, il m'avait chamboulé. C'était en entendant, mon chat, Kurama, miauler pour avoir de la nourriture que je revins à la réalité. J'étais en retard !

Après m'être dépêché comme jamais, douche, vêtements simples, petit déjeuner, nourriture donnée au chat (bon, lui faire quelques papouilles pour ne pas qu'il boude le reste de la journée), j'étais enfin sorti en courant de mon studio. Le lycée n'était pas très loin, mais il fallait quand même que je prenne le bus. La pluie s'abattait toujours et mes cheveux étaient trempés. Décidément ! Cet inconnu m'avait fait perdre tellement de temps, n'importe quoi ! J'essayai de trouver un coin à l'abri des gouttes, vainement. Et ce satané bus qui ne venait pas. J'avais donc décidé d'y aller à pieds (en courant certes) pour arriver avant la fermeture des portes. Ce fut donc à mi-chemin que le bus décida de me passer devant...

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! »

Ma voix fit retourner plusieurs têtes, certaines me regardant avec mépris, d'autres surprises. En poussant un juron, je me remis en route. Les portes allaient définitivement se fermer devant moi si je n'accélérais pas la cadence. Le lycée fut enfin en vue au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes. Essoufflé, je pris le temps de reprendre mon souffle près du portillon, à l'abri. Il fallait vraiment que j'arrête de fumer. Des courses comme ça tous les matins, très peu pour moi. Je pris quelques secondes pour remettre mon sac en place sur mon épaule et essorer les quelques mèches imbibées d'eau. Enfin prêt !

Mon souffle de nouveau en place, je décidai de traverser la route qui me séparait des portes, à ma grande surprise, encore ouverte. J'avais réussi ! Mais à peine mon premier pas entamé que mes yeux captèrent une silhouette au loin.

C'était lui. Tout mon corps se figea et je restai sur place, il ne m'avait pas vu, continuant son chemin, parapluie en main. Sans comprendre le comment du pourquoi je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer. De nouveau sous la pluie comme un idiot, j'avais eu une très forte envie de le rejoindre pour pouvoir lui parler de nouveau... Notre brève conversation hier ne m'ayant pas suffi. Toujours vêtu de noir de la tête au pied, il avait une veste mi longue, un pantalon plutôt serré pour finir sur des bottes assez vieilles et usées mais qui dégageaient un certain charme sur lui. Dans une main, son parapluie tout aussi noir et dans l'autre une cigarette à moitié consommé. Son sac pendait sur son épaule droite, il paraissait vide. Je posais quelques secondes les yeux sur le mien, qui en comparaison était rempli à ras bord. Que faisait-il ? Etait-il étudiant ? Lycéen ? Cette aura mystérieuse qui émanait autour de lui m'attirait énormément. J'avais envie d'apprendre à le connaître. Cependant nos routes étaient opposées.

« Eh gamin ! Tu rentres ou pas ? » Le concierge me ramena durement à la réalité ! Mince, j'avais aggravé mon cas.

« Sinon, moi je ferme cette fichue porte ! Non mais, quelle bande d'irrespectueux les jeunes de nos jours ! » Il continua son baratin alors que je m'approchais à regret vers lui, ne sachant pas si j'allais recroiser l'inconnu aujourd'hui pour avoir une chance de lui parler. Les yeux rivés sur le sol, je les levai pour le voir une dernière fois, mais il avait disparu.

Enfin en classe. Le professeur de mathématiques n'étant toujours pas arrivé, je n'eus aucun souci pour entrer (enfin... « aucun souci » c'est vite dire, la directrice, Tsunade, allait en entendre parler...).

Kiba se jeta sur moi pour me questionner sur mon retard et je sentis le regard d'Hinata me scrutant, pesant.

« Euh, écoutez, ça va aller, juste une panne de réveil ok ! » Mon humeur l'avait emporté et je lâchai ses quelques mots qui les laissèrent pantois. La frustration de cette matinée m'avait laissée un goût amer dans la bouche. Ce qui n'était pas dans mes habitudes, généralement joyeux et causant les matins.

Le reste de la journée se passa calmement... Après le petit incident de ce matin, les autres ne m'embêtèrent plus sur mon retard. Cependant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à lui. Je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à me concentrer. Certains professeurs me firent quelques remarques, j'essayais tant bien que mal de calmer mon trouble pourtant.

À midi l'ambiance fut plutôt morose, personne n'osant rompre le silence, sauf Ino qui de temps en temps parlait à Kiba. Shikamaru me scrutait du coin de l'œil, cherchant à comprendre mon comportement. Quelques discussions sans importance et les cours reprirent. La dernière heure arriva rapidement, la sonnerie de la fin du cours sonnant, je m'empressais de faire mon sac pour pouvoir sortir. J'avais besoin d'air. J'approchais de la porte à grand pas avant de me faire arrêter par une main sur mon poignet. C'était Hinata.

« Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ? » Son regard était perçant, me faisant me sentir mal à l'aise.

« J'ai besoin de sortir... » Sentant que cela ne suffisait pas, je continuais, « Écoute, comme tu as pu le remarquer, cette journée a très mal commencé pour moi, je dois prendre l'air. »

Quelle excuse pathétique, même mes propres mots sonnaient faux à mes oreilles. J'avais tout simplement envie de le recroiser, de ne rater aucune chance. Hinata ne me lâcha pas du regard, au bout de quelques très longues secondes, mon poignet fut libérer.

« Très bien, tu n'avais pas l'air dans ton assiette, et depuis hier tu es assez bizarre. » Ses yeux se baissèrent et pourtant, elle arborait toujours son petit sourire mutin. Comme si elle savait la cause de mon trouble.

« Tu te fais sûrement des idées, on se voit lundi ok ? J'ai pas vraiment la tête à traîner ce soir. » Répliquais-je assez froidement.

Je ne savais pas en quoi le fait qu'elle puisse savoir pouvait me rendre fou, mais pour moi il était indéniable que je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Son sourire se fana et elle serra ses poings, comprenant parfaitement que je ne voulais pas la voir du week-end.

« Très bien. » Elle grinça des dents et s'en alla. Une pointe de culpabilité me saisit. Elle n'avait rien fait et pourtant, tout était dans son regard. Accusateur.

En soupirant, je sortis du lycée pour me poser près du portillon. La pluie s'était arrêtée entre temps. Mon sac servit de support pour mes fesses et je m'étalai contre le mur. Ah, que le week-end allait être long. Tout en allumant une cigarette, je me remis à penser à mes réactions. Comment pouvait-on être si troublé par une personne ? Ce n'était pas censé se produire que dans les Disney ou choses dans ce genre ces histoires-là ? Il fallait à tout prix que je me vide l'esprit. Je me relevai et pris mon sac, toujours aussi lourd celui-là, pour traverser la route et rentrer chez moi, d'habitude je trainais quelques minutes devant le portillon mais sachant pertinemment que je croiserais les autres et pas lui, le mieux était de rentrer. Et puis prendre le temps de marcher, ça faisait plutôt du bien. Je m'étais fait à l'idée, je ne le recroiserais pas.

Je fus pourtant arrêter par la sonnerie du lycée d'en face. Près du bar dans lequel on avait l'habitude de traîner. Plusieurs élèves en sortir, tous plus ou moins heureux d'être en week-end. Alors que j'allais reprendre mon chemin, une bande attira mon attention. Ça pour dire, ils ne passaient pas inaperçus !

« Nan mais Karin ! Tu vas arrêter de te faire du souci pour Sasuke ?! Il est assez grand ! Il saura se débrouiller ! » Hurla un certain blond (plus blanc que blond, mais ce n'était sûrement pas naturel) aux yeux... violets ? Oui certainement pas naturel tout ça.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ?! Il m'inquiète en ce moment ! Il a l'air perdu le pauvre... » La dénommée Karin prit un certain temps avant de continuer, « Il ne nous sépare même plus quand on s'engueule ! Tu trouves pas ça bizarre hein ?! » Elle soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux asymétriques d'un rouge pétard.

« Elle a raison Suigetsu, il n'a pas l'air bien. » Cette fois-ci le troisième membre venait de parler. Il avait une voix très douce pour un homme de son calibre. Ses cheveux, mi longs, tombant sur ses yeux marron clair, étaient orange. Oui, orange, pas roux, orange comme mon t-shirt fétiche quoi.

Ces étranges personnages avaient attisé ma curiosité. Ils étaient amusant, j'avais l'impression de voir ma propre bande. Kiba et Ino se chamaillant et Shikamaru essayant de calmer le jeu. Ils se mirent en retrait, attendant sûrement « Sasuke ».

« Tu vas pas me dire que tu crois à ces bêtises Juugo ? » Suigetsu avait l'air effaré, ne pouvant concevoir ce que lui disaient les deux autres. « Écoutez, Sasuke va très bien. Comme tous les gens, il a des hauts et des bas, vous êtes parano je vous dis ! »

Ils avaient vraiment l'air concerné de l'état de leur ami. Je pris le temps de les détailler. Leur style était particulier, plutôt punk pour le blond, assez extravagant pour la fille et enfin junkie pour le colosse. Ils continuèrent de parler entre eux, avec des grands gestes pour Karin.

« C'est pas possible, je peux pas rester là à l'attendre, je vais le rejoindre à l'infirm- »

« C'est bien gentil de ta part Karin, mais je vais bien. » Cette voix ! Sasuke était le mystérieux inconnu d'hier ? Il avait coupé Karin et la retint par le poignet alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir.

« Bordel Sasuke, tu fais chier à venir comme ça ! Tu nous as fait une peur bleue ! » La fille se jeta sur lui et lui tira sur la veste en hurlant, « Suigetsu a été horrible et t'étais pas là ! » Sasuke passa lentement ses doigts dans ses cheveux et sourit doucement. Suigetsu et Juugo avaient l'air tétanisé, quelque chose se passait chez Sasuke et ils étaient tous inquiets. Le groupe resta silencieux pendant quelques minutes avant que Sasuke reprenne la parole.

« Ça va, tout va bien. » Il prit les joues de Karin entre ses mains aux doigts longs et fins et la regarda dans les yeux, « Tu peux nous rejoindre Naruto. »

« Hein ? » L'expression fut générale et Sasuke se retourna, sourire tendre aux lèvres.

« Reste pas en retrait va, » il passa la main dans ses cheveux et soupira « mes amis sont plutôt gentils, enfin je crois. » Il rit tout seul, faisant rougir Karin et créant un sourire narquois sur les lèvres de Suigetsu. Juugo ne bougeant pas et me fixant de loin.

Je traversais la route pour les rejoindre, assez mal à l'aise. Depuis combien de temps avait-il remarqué ma présence ? Il fallait que je me justifie, je ne pouvais pas les laisser croire que je les espionnais ! Ce n'était pas le cas... Si ?

« Ah, désolé, je passais par là pour rent- »

« Ça va, ça va. Y a pas de soucis. » Suigetsu me coupa la parole en soupirant et regarda Sasuke, « Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? » Ajouta-t-il pour lui.

« Très longtemps oui. »

Ah ? Je n'étais pas au courant. Sasuke avait répondu calmement et me prit le bras.

« On va y aller hein Naruto ? Je savais que tu m'attendais, désolé pour le retard. »

De quoi ?! Je n'y comprenais plus rien mais décidai de jouer à son jeu, pour ne pas paraître stupide, du moins. Tout en riant et en passant la main derrière ma tête pour me gratter les cheveux.

« Ah, hem, oui c'est ça, tu en as mis du temps Sasuke ! » Riais-je, non mais, quel culot, me faire mentir, et ça avait l'air de l'amuser... Dans un sens je ne mentais pas vraiment non plus. J'attendais de le croiser, et c'était ce qui était arrivé.

Suigetsu, Karin et Juugo me regardèrent comme un idiot et Sasuke explosa de rire, ce qui les tétanisant encore plus et me rendit bougon. Essayant désespérément de calmer son fou rire, Sasuke essuya ses larmes et me reprit le bras, ce simple contact me donnait l'impression de le connaître depuis assez longtemps.

« On va y aller, à lundi les gars » Il me tira vers lui, « Ah, et à lundi Karin ! » Elle fit un signe bref de la main, toujours perdue.

Au loin on entendit Karin rouspéter et Suigetsu rire, mes yeux se relevèrent pour regarder le profil de Sasuke. L'air serein, il souriait légèrement. Il avait du tout aussi bien les entendre que moi. Tout en continuant de nous éloigner, le silence était de mise, non dérangeant et plutôt apaisant.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? » Demandais-je

« Je sais pas vraiment, je pensais te rejoindre au portillon mais tu n'y étais pas. D'où mon retard. » Répondit-il, sa voix était très calme et douce, pourtant Karin avait parlé d'infirmerie non ?

« Ah, je voulais rentrer chez moi, c'était une journée plutôt longue. » Oui, une journée très longue à cause de lui. Et maintenant qu'il était là ?

« Longue ? » Dit-il sourire aux lèvres, « Pour moi aussi, j'ai attendu de te croiser toute la journée. »

Mal à l'aise, je souris et regarda ailleurs.

« Tu connais mon lycée ? » J'essayais de changer la conversation.

« Oui, je te vois depuis un moment avec tes amis. Tu es vraiment différent Naruto. » Il s'arrêta et me regarda dans les yeux. « Ecoute, je sais que cette situation de paraît étrange, et puis j'avais pas vraiment l'intention de te voir entouré de mes amis. » Il soupira doucement, « Donc je vais me présenter et je répondrai à tes questions, d'accord ? »

« D'accord. »

Que répondre à ça ? Je le suivis et on s'assit près du portillon de mon lycée. Sur un banc à l'abri. Il sortit une cigarette et m'en proposa une. Tout en la prenant je le regardais allumer la sienne. Comment me sentir face à cette aura ? Il était parfait. Il semblait si calme, si intelligent... Comme s'il avait vécu des millions de choses. Il capta me regard sur lui et sourit en me passant son briquet. J'allumais la cigarette et tirai dessus une première fois. Le goût ne me plaisant pas, je grimaçai. Il pouffa.

« Oui, c'est particulier. » Crut-il bon d'ajouter.

Je restai silencieux, quelques minutes passèrent et les cigarettes continuaient de se consumer entre nos doigts.

« Je suis Sasuke Uchiha, j'ai 19 ans et je suis en terminale L. J'ai redoublé une classe, la seconde. » Il tira sur sa cigarette. « Je t'ai remarqué depuis un moment en fait. Ma deuxième seconde je crois. » Ses yeux se posèrent sur le ciel qui se couvrait, quelques gouttes s'écrasant déjà sur le sol qui n'avait toujours pas séché. « Tu avais vraiment l'air différent des autres et j'ai toujours eu cette envie de te parler. Comme si je te connaissais déjà. » Il reposa ses yeux sur mon visage et sourit. « Je dois passer pour un psychopathe, désolé. »

Depuis tout ce temps ? Et pourquoi m'avoir adressé la parole que maintenant ?

« Tu m'observes depuis presque 3 ans et tu viens me voir que maintenant... Oui effectivement c'est assez bizarre. » Il soupira et jeta son mégot terminé.

« Je ne pouvais pas avant, c'est tout. » Son expression devint plus froide, ses traits plus durs. « Ecoute, Naruto, j'aimerais être ton ami. Oui j'étais encore qu'un inconnu avant hier mais je veux apprendre à te connaître. » Il haussa les épaules. « Je ne veux plus lutter contre mes envies. » Il joua avec ses doigts, sa voix s'éteignant légèrement à la fin de sa phrase.

Je tirai à nouveau sur le mégot.

« Tu es vraiment bizarre Sasuke. » Il semblait troublé par ma phrase. « Venir comme ça et imposer tes envies... Tu feras quoi si je dis non ? »

Ses yeux fixèrent un point non existant derrière mon dos puis s'ancrèrent dans les miens.

« Rien, parce que tu diras oui. »

Un petit rire sortit de mes lèvres avant de se transformer en un fou rire monstrueux. Ce Sasuke a vraiment l'air sérieux pourtant. Dans quelle situation je venais de me fourrer ? Il avait l'air si sûr de lui et je le sentais aussi... Je le sentais qu'il avait raison. J'étais déjà perdu.

« Probablement. » Mon rire ne l'affecta pas. « Je devrais sûrement me présenter aussi non ? » Aucune réaction de sa part, seulement un mouvement de tête.

« Je suis Naruto Uzumaki, j'ai 18 ans. Je suis en terminale S et je souhaiterai devenir médecin. Enchanté de te rencontrer Sasuke Uchiha. » Je lui tendis la main en attendant qu'il veuille bien me la serrer. Anxieux face à sa réponse, me sentant de plus en plus stupide.

Il fixa ma main pendant quelques secondes avant de la prendre délicatement et sourire légèrement. Je la lui serrai.

« Enchanté, Naruto. »

Ces deux mots déclenchèrent une tempête dans mon cœur. Jamais je n'oublierais son sourire et sa voix. Ses yeux qui m'avaient regardé tendrement, avec une lueur de victoire. Je devais avoir l'air d'un idiot car cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui rit. Je ne me sentis aucunement vexé et avait trouvé ce spectacle totalement fascinant. Sasuke, que m'avais-tu fait ?

Son téléphone vibra, il se leva et pris son sac.

« Je dois y aller, mais je suis sûr qu'on se reverra très vite. » Il caressa ma joue de ses longs doigts et partit. « À bientôt, Uzumaki. »

Je restai encore quelques minutes assis après son départ. Mon cœur tambourinant toujours comme un fou. Je rentrai à mon tour, le plus vite possible. Il fallait que je me calme. À la maison, je pris une douche et fit mes devoirs du week-end le plus rapidement possible avant de me poser sur mon lit et réfléchir à cette journée. Tout était différent depuis ma première rencontre avec Sasuke. Kurama s'allongea près de moi et je me mis à le caresser. Ses ronronnements me bercèrent et je m'endormis sans le moindre souci. Paisiblement.

Les jours suivant, une espèce de routine s'installa entre Sasuke et moi. Après chaque cours, nous nous voyions et parlions de tout et de rien. Certaines fois autour d'un café, d'autre sur notre banc... Mais ce que je savais, c'était que je m'attachais.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent alors que ce souvenir se termine dans mon esprit. J'entends la serrure tournée et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir lentement. Tu poses tes clés. Tu es rentré, enfin rentré. Tes pas te conduisent au salon, puis à la cuisine. Tu me cherches et tu soupires doucement, te doutant que je suis en bas, au sous-sol.

Je t'entends descendre et tu me rejoins, m'embrassant le cou doucement.

« On monte ? » Me demandes-tu au creux de l'oreille.

« Oui. »

Profitons des rares moments de bonheur, Sasuke.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Note :<strong> Voilà le deuxième chapitre ! J'espère que je ne vous perds pas trop et que c'est compréhensible... J'ai tenté de le rendre un peu plus long, voyant que le premier chapitre était bien trop court ! Dites-moi vos impressions, ce qui vous aimez et ce qui vous déplaît, j'en prendrai conscience pour les prochains chapitres. Merci d'avoir lu. À la prochaine !

_DM_


End file.
